More Than A 'Hn'
by Kyuubi0009
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke gave another meaning to 'This place ain't big enough for you and me'. It was just a normal Sociology project. But they should've known, that nothing is normal when it involves the perverted Kakashi and the sadistic Itachi. Handcuffs, Secrets, and Nightmares. The lives of these boys will never be the same as they uncover their hidden secrets and pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**MORE THAN A 'HN'**

_**-Kyuubi009**_

_Well, this is my first fanfic. Hell this is my first fic. I first thought of this idea while sitting on the King Cross Station. Just Kidding. I thought of it while munching on a packet of Cheetos. So, no epic moment with waves crashing in the background. *sigh*_

_After reading billions of stories, which made me cry inside my pillow and which made me run to the washroom because I'd laughed so much, I decided to create one of my own._

_I'm sort of biased towards High School AU so obviously, this is one of those. Also I absolutely despise those stories which are like oh-my-God-lets-have-sex-in-the-second-goddamn-chapter. I like character development, so please bear with me._

_I also don't like it (yes, I'm very picky and judgemental) when angst is forced just for the hell of it. I don't mind it if people have dark pasts, but when the motives are just too weak the entire plot becomes ridiculous._

_Okay, I really hope you all enjoy this story. Please review, it really motivates me to write for all of my lovely readers. Thank you and now I present you with the very first chapter *drumroll please*_

**WARNING: **Abusive language, Sexual Content, Violence, bla bla..you know, the usual. This is a boyxboy story, so if you don't like it then I don't even know why you're here in the first place. So haters, you can grab a chair and wait for me to give a fuck.

**DISCLAIMER**: My therapist told me that I don't own Naruto, I'm coming to grips with it….

**CHAPTER 1**

**_High School, The Last Legal Form Of Concentration Camps_**

High School.

Who ever came up with the idea of a high school?

_"Hey Bob! What are you doing?"_

_"Me? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of building a torture chamber where children can be mentally slaughtered by sadist teachers and if they can survive that, then they can just be chewed alive by the students themselves. If they survive that, then they can just smash their skulls open with a hammer and nail their brains to the wall!"_

_"What a brilliant idea!"_

I don't know.

But if I did, I would've ripped off their balls and shoved them down their throats.

But as we've established before, I don't, so I just settled for glaring at the glove box of the car, which unfortunately became the victim of all my murderous intents.

"Would you spare me all the theatrics and get out of my car already?"

I turned to see Gaara, my best friend, leaning against the passenger door, and staring at me.

"Yeah Yeah, don't get your panties up in a bunch about it." I said, while stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind me.

"Tsk. Be an ass and I swear I'll never give you a ride to school again."

"You love my ass and you know it." I smirked at him.

I received a glare in return, which almost had me running for the hills, screaming bloody murder. I could understand why people found Gaara scary. Hell, I'd considered jumping from the Empire State Building to escape his wrath. But really, he was just a bunny underneath all that evilness.

"Like anyone would believe that I'd lower my standards down to your level." He snorted.

Yeah, a sadistic and cocky bastard wearing a bunny suit, with homicidal tendencies and whose mere glance could melt your insides (not in a good way).

"You really get lost in that vast space between your ears pretty easily, don't you?"

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh..I was just thinking what…wait, you just insulted me, didn't you?" I screamed after him. Gaara just smirked and walked ahead while I walked behind, muttering about convenient places he could shove a large prickly object.

We parted our ways and I walked towards my locker.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, wasn't scared of many things.

But if there was one thing that scared the living fuck out of me, this would be it.

It was ten minutes early today.

You see, I organized my schedule accordingly to make sure that I managed to collect all my books from my locker and get the fuck out of there before ten to nine. And I was even successful on most of the days.

But, today was different.

Apparently, another person shared my fears. You must have heard the saying 'Great Minds Think Alike'. Yes, that would be now. Have you heard the other one- 'Girls Are Bloody Scary And When Properly Stimulated, Downright Cannibals'. No? Well, that'd be appropriate as well.

The screams came, and my face paled.

I looked back and I saw it coming.

The Horde.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" The Sasuke Uchiha-worshipping cult stampede was there within seconds. And no surprises, Sasuke Uchiha, their deity, was sprinting across the halls to escape their clutches.

Great. Because, of course, witnessing billions of ovaries erupting like volcanoes was high on my list of things to see right after I had had my breakfast. Not.

Considering the whole lot of teenage drama that'd inevitably follow, I'd just save everyone the trouble and cut the long story short.

Yes, I am gay.

Frankly speaking, I never understood how those blonde-haired bimbo packages with more silicon in their bodies than common sense, could be considered attractive.

I don't really remember when I found out that I was gay. I was always told that girls and their slimy smooth legs and big boobs were supposed to excite me and stuff but it never did. Gaara first suggested that I was probably gay. To be honest, I wasn't bothered, kind of relieved actually.

So, as I watched Uchiha dodge the girls like plague, I almost felt bad for him. Keyword being 'almost'.

Sasuke Uchiha. Student Council President. Raven Hair. Porcelain Skin. Onyx Eyes and dadadada that made all the girls swoon. They went as far as confessing their love for him and how they were star crossed lovers, joined by destiny and intertwined in this thread of fate, living in that kaleidoscopic euphoria…ugh there goes my breakfast. Well you get the idea.

But seriously, through the filter in my eyes, Sasuke Uchiha was a proud and arrogant bastard with a huge ego and not to mention, his best friend was a ten feet pole stuck up his ass.

"Dobe"

I turned around to see the high and mighty-assed Uchiha himself.

"Get out of my way, moron." His black eyes stared at me in disgust, as if he deemed that every breath he spared on me was a breath wasted.

"Wow! To be hearing actual words from you! What have I done to be graced with such an honor, Your Highness?" I gave him my sweetest, which happened to be my fakest, smile.

"Idiot, we know that you are stupid. Don't open your mouth and prove it to all of us."

"And you don't have to prove how long that stick up your ass really is."

His eyes narrowed.

"Dobe, move out of my way before I add to what already seems like an interesting exhibit of all the bruises I made."

"Teme! I'll make you eat your words!"

"Hn" The Uchiha just rolled his eyes and pushed past me to walk away.

"You can't ignore me, you bastard!" I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"I have better things to do and besides I've had enough of breathing in the same air as you. I need to go resterilize." He looked at me, with that all-knowing smirk on his face, which ticked me off even further.

I growled. "Resterilize? I'll kill you and save you the trouble of fucking resterelizing."

I punched him but he had anticipated my attack and easily dodged. However, he didn't see my kick which caught him at his knee. We stumbled on the floor, landing blows on each other. A crowd had gathered around us, staring at what was practically daily routine.

His punch landed on my chin and I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, and taking advantage of the situation, I tried to punch him in his face, but he caught my wrist just in time. The fight continued for almost ten minutes till I felt someone grab my collar and pull me away from the Uchiha. I turned back to see Gaara restraining me and as I looked up, I saw Neji, the Vice President of the Student Council, doing the same to Sasuke.

And then, I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Both of you! My office! _Now!"_

"Twenty seven chairs. Fourteen tables. Seventeen windows. Eight lockers. Twelve doors. One motorcycle-"

"_Motorcycle? _Man, that was EPIC!" I laughed, leaning back into the black comfy chair.

"NARUTO! This is not funny! These are just the items the both of you have broken _this month!_" The blonde-haired woman stared at me, from across the desk.

I immediately stopped laughing. Uchiha, who sat in another chair next to me, just glared at the Principal.

"Is it about the money? Because I'm sure Bill Gates out here will be willing to lend you a few notes he uses to fuel his fireplace."

"Dobe, why should I pay for the things that you broke because you're too stupid to keep your own balance?"

"Teme! I fell because you pushed me! Besides, I'm not the only one who broke all that stuff!"

"Hn" He scoffed and returned to do what he did best. Pretend like I was an uninteresting mould stain that wasn't worth his time. Basically, he just ignored me.

"Boys!" We both snapped our heads to look at Tsunade, our Principal, who continued to speak, "This is not about the money. I recited this list to you because you both need to realize that whatever this is-" She gesticulated, waving her hands around her, "-it is not going to be acceptable anymore."

"Man, Granny, you sure know how to ruin good ol' fun. Just tell this bastard to pull out that stick from his ass, and all problems will be solved."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot, You're even more stupid than you look. Do you even understand what's happening or is your brain frying from all the words spoken?"

"You're the genius. You tell me." I crossed my arms, and turned to look at him.

Sasuke snorted at my remark.

"In other words, she's saying that if we fight anymore, we both will be expelled."

I gaped.

"EXPELLED?" Tsunade cringed at the decibel of my voice. "THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN EXPELLED? THIS BASTARD MAY BE ABLE-"

"NARUTO!"

I shut up.

"Listen to what I'm saying." Tsunade said.

I sat down on the chair. I hadn't even realized I'd gotten up from it.

"I don't want to expel you, Naruto! But this can't go on the way it is any longer. I want t]the two of you to try and get along with each other-"

Sasuke's snort was not very subtle.

"Don't ask for the impossible, Ms. Tsunade. Getting along with this five year old is downright impossible."

"It's not like I want to-" I started, but was suddenly cut off by the appearance of a man at the entrance of the office.

"Ms. Principal, I was informed that you called for me."

I turned to see a silver-haired man standing at the door of the office.

"Ah Kakashi! Come in."

The man walked into the office and sat in another chair, next to the Uchiha. His face was covered in a mask and an eyepatch covered his left eye. His right eye, the only part of his face that was visible, glinted dangerously and I shivered when his right eye landed on me.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Kakashi and I have come up with a plan to help the two of you get along with each other."

Sasuke was frowning.

"What? To get along with this asshole? Are you God, Mr. Kakashi?" I asked.

The man chuckled.

"No, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm your sociology teacher. I've been asked by your Principal to observe your relationship with each other."

"Mr. Hatake Kakashi is the best in his field, and I really hope you both would cooperate with him in his job."

"And what if we refuse?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tsunade smiled and I got goose bumps at the back of my neck, "It's obvious, you both will be expelled."

Sasuke's left eye twitched, and I could tell that he was as pleased about this as I was. That is, not at all.

"You might not believe me, Naruto, but the reason that the two of you fight so often is because you both are very similar." Kakashi said, smiling. (Or at least, I guessed he was. The only indication was his crinkled eye.)

"You haven't realized it yet but both of you have a lot in common. And that's why I'm here to make you realize just how similar you are."

I snorted. "Well. Good Luck with that."

"So what exactly is this 'plan'?" Sasuke said, distaste dripping from his words.

"Why, thank you Sasuke, for asking. Well, it's pretty simple. The two of you are going to get married."

"Huh?" I blinked in surprise before reality humped my leg like a rabid chipmunk.

THE WHAT?!

"Tomorrow"

AGAIN, THE WHAT?!

**OK, I know what you all are thinking. I can tell, because that's exactly what I'd think if I were you. But no, it isn't what you all are thinking. Wait for the next chapter to find out what actually happens with this whole marriage business. C'mon, they are highschool kids, I'm not even THAT stupid, you know?**

**So, that was the first chapter. *phew I hope the characters don't come off as OOC. I've written Naruto's thoughts as I think he'd think. More characters would be introduced in the next chapters. Please review and till then Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE THAN A 'HN'**

**_-Kyuubi009_**

_This chapter is dedicated to __**cary99 **__who gave me my very first review! Thank you for your support and I'm going to update really fast so everyone please review, they help me tremendously! So no more waiting, here is the second chapter at your service…_

**WARNING: **Abusive language, Sexual Content, Violence, bla bla..you know, the usual. This is a boyxboy story, so if you don't like it then I don't even know why you're here in the first place. So haters, you can grab a chair and wait for me to give a fuck.

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs my sexy baby Kishimoto.

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Kakashi's Intestines Would Make Really Nice Curtains_**

**(Naruto POV)**

Karma.

You know, they say 'what goes around…comes around.' The Great Wheel Of Fortune and stuff. Well, sometime in the previous day, this Great Wheel went psycho, broke an axle, lost a spoke, and decided to run me the hell over.

I figured, I must have done something pretty horrible for something like this to happen to me. Did I run around in the countryside, eating intestines of little children and singing Justin Bieber songs, to deserve this?

Okay, lets travel back in time to when the gods decided to play lets-fuck-with-Uzumaki-Naruto-why?-just-for-the-hell-of-it and screw me over.

_#FLASHBACK_

I thought no one was ever going to speak. But the day was all about surprising me.

"You want us to get married?" Sasuke repeated slowly, as if he expected everyone to burst into the room, screaming "You're Punked!".

He wasn't handling the situation very well, as far as I could tell. His left eye was doing that mad twitching thing.

"Yes, Sasuke. You're as smart as they say."

His eye was still doing that twitching thing. I think it was having a spasm or something.

"I could sue you." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Kakashi was still smiling. The kind of smile you only see when you've flipped to the wrong channel at two in the morning.

"Well, Sasuke, we're not actually getting you married." Tsunade started to explain.

By now, my weird-shit-I-can-take meter, which was on overload, finally blew up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT _ACTUALLY _GETTING US MARRIED? DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU _WERE_ GETTING US MARRIED A SECOND AGO? SO ARE YOU GETTING US MARRIED OR NOT? WHICH ONE IS IT? AND IN CASE THE BOTH OF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, WE'RE STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL! AND THERE'S ONE LITTLE DETAIL WHICH ALL OF YOU SEEM TO HAVE CONVENIENTLY FORGOTTEN! WE ARE BOTH GUYS! **HOW ARE YOU OKAY WITH TWO GUYS MARRYING?!**"

All three pairs of eyes were on me, well two and a half anyway.

"Naruto, please let Kakashi explain." Tsunade said calmly.

I fumed at Kakashi who seemed to be finding the entire situation amusing. Really, I should be awarded with a Nobel Prize for not biting his head off his neck right there and then.

"Yes Naruto, you're pretty observant aren't you?" I glared at him, promising him all sorts of horrible deaths.

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't elaborate on my plan. Actually what your Principal and I thought was that you and Sasuke fight just for the hell of it. We think you fight because you have no other means to communicate with each other. That's why we want you to spend more time as a way to get to know more about each other. In fact, you aren't the only ones doing this."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Yu mean, there are others you are blackmailing with the threat of expulsion to comply with your sick twisted demands for your sadistic pleasure?" Sasuke stated.

"In a way, yes. Excluding the blackmailing bit. As I mentioned earlier, I'm your sociology teacher and I'm going to give the same exercise to the rest of your class as well. But it was your Principal's idea to pair the two of you together." His eye gleamed. "She also told me that it's going to take a lot of persuasion with you two. Not to mention, other inputs as well."

"As in, expulsion" Sasuke spat.

"As in, expulsion" Kakashi smiled.

I could almost see two dogs growling at each other in the background, as Sasuke and Kakashi glared at each other. Well, Sasuke glared and Kakasi just stared and smiled creepily.

"So just why exactly are you guys even doing this?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.

"You must understand, Naruto, this is for your own benefit. Tell me honestly, Naruto, why do you hate Sasuke so much?" Kakashi looked in my eyes.

My throat dried up and I looked away, unable to meet Kakashi's gaze.

"I…uh..." I swallowed. I tried to think but my mind drew up a blank. Why did I hate Sasuke? To be honest, I didn't even remember why I hated him in the first place. It was always…just there.

"Uh…that is.." By now, even Sasuke was looking at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't tell. "I mean, he's just…such…such an asshole." It sounded so weak, even to me.

Kakashi wasn't finished, apparently.

"Naruto, have you ever tried to understand Sasuke? The reason for him being who he is?"

"Wait… how is any of this even related? How the hell does it matter if this bastard has reasons for being a cold jackass? How is this any of my business? This is bullshit." I snapped, rising out of my chair.

Kakashi grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

"Wait, Naruto! You should understand that this-" I finally snapped.

"Fine. You want to know why I hate him? I'll tell you." I spat, turning around to face them. My fists clenched tighter as I faced the raven haired boy who faced me, his expression impassive.

"Look at him. He's all popular and shit, but does he even care? No. He doesn't even care who's there with him and who's not. He takes it for granted because he's always had it." I knew that I should just shut up while I still had the chance, but I plunged into the danger as my brain stopped functioning and took over any common sense that I possessed. "He doesn't even know what it's like to never have anything. He was always just presented with everything on a silver platter. He didn't have to work to get something. I hate him. People like him, who don't value what they have. He acts all high and mighty like he's above everyone else. He acts like no one is worth his time but I can see it in his eyes. The loneliness. The fear of having someone close. That's what I hate. He doesn't even try. He doesn't even want to. He thinks that he's fine on his own. Everyone needs someone, no one is ever fine on their own. Everybody needs someone. But this bastard thinks that it's not even worth trying. And that's what I despise. People who give up even before trying."

I'd done it.

I knew it.

I'd crossed the line.

"Are we done? Can I leave now?" Without waiting for a reply, I jerked my hand free out of Kakashi's grip. I didn't even bother looking at Sasuke's face, before turning and walking out of the office.

I looked at the swing and then realized that I'd reached the old playground that I'd reached the old playground I used to play in, when I was a kid. Cursing myself for acting so stupid, I kicked a stone and flopped myself on the swing. I hadn't come here in ages.

_You were talking about yourself, weren't you?_

The low voice spoke in my head and shivers ran down my spine. I growled and gripped the swing tightly as I tried to even out my breaths.

_You saw yourself in him._

The voice spoke again and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the voice.

"No..no..stop it." I whimpered but I knew that it was futile.

I felt my head hit the ground below me, when the blackness consumed came and I felt the all-too-familiar feeling consume me.

**So what do you guys think? What is happening to Naruto? And what do you think about Naruto's outburst? And who's this voice? Okay, that much is obvious. Anyway, review to find out more. Thank you for all your support. Review and Enjoy! \\./**


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE THAN A 'HN'**

**_-Kyuubi0009_**

_This chapter is dedicated to mom because she threatened to not give me food if I didn't. Now that's done, I would like to thank __**cary99 **__and __**rowen4885 **__for their support! Thank you for continuing to read this story! So without any delays, I would present another chapter, like the awesome writer that I am._

**WARNING: **Abusive language, Sexual Content, Violence, bla bla..you know, the usual. This is a boyxboy story, so if you don't like it then I don't even know why you're here in the first place. So haters, you can grab a chair and wait for me to give a fuck.

**DISCLAIMER**: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Did he ever?... sigh.

**CHAPTER 3**

**_I Wonder If I Could Apply For An Internship With The Al-Quida_**

**(Naruto POV)**

Gaara was my best friend, but the reason eluded me at this moment as he was rolling on the floor laughing. At me, to be specific. And he wasn't the only one. My entire gang sat around me, their laughter echoing throughout the room.

I was supposed to be the leader of the gang. '_The Beasts' _as we called ourselves, consisted of a bunch of people, including Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, Killer Bee, and me. We were known as the rebels of the school, the delinquents, the misfits, the freaks, take your pick.

Truthfully, I never bothered myself with the whole social segregation business. This social ladder was ruled the school by their good looks and popularity. However, I was licking the bottom of the said ladder. There was this invisible wall that separated the popular kids from the unpopular ones so that we couldn't infect them with our disease of unpopularity. You know, the barrier surrounding their five-mile radius. And if you cross this barrier, they give you The Look. Sasuke's barrier was so strong that it could probably have a zip code.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, apparently the news of my betrothal was the current topic of discussion.

"You're getting married?!" Gaara spluttered, between peals of laughter.

I growled but Gaara didn't care.

"And to THE SASUKE UCHIHA?!" Another round of laughter.

_Real mature, guys. Real mature._

"It isn't funny, you know." I glared at them. Seriously, you'd think that as a leader, I'd a little more respect.

"Yes, it's not." Gaara said in a mock-serious tone. "It's fucking HILARIOUS!"

See? What kind of a best friend does that?

I'll tell you, the one who has a serious craving to be pushed into a blender.

"You're screwed, you know." Roshi said, trying to control the laugh that was threatening to come out.

"Like I didn't know that already." I spat.

I glared at the eight other members of my gang. I'd thought it would be best if they knew about the situation. I was starting to regret it now.

"Jiraiya won't let you live this one down." Yugito reminded me.

I groaned in despair. I'd totally forgotten about that old perv. Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about this. I could imagine him doing a victory dance, the very idea was devastating. He'd not let me forget this.

My life was officially over.

"I think it's a good idea." Utakata spoke, and I turned to look at him.

"Sasuke's hot. Plus Naruto needs to get laid anyway." He drawled.

My eye started to twitch. I swear, that thing's contagious.

"Hmm… I think they'll look good together." Yugito said, pondering.

"Did you guys even listen to a word I said right now?"

"Is Sasuke even gay?" Yagura spoke, completely ignoring me.

"I think he is." Gaara spoke.

"GAARA!"

"Wait, so is Naruto top or bottom?" Yagura asked.

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!"

"Bottom" Gaara spoke.

"Bottom" Yugito agreed.

"Hmm…Bottom" Roshi said, placing his thumb on his chin, while blatantly checking me out.

"Bottom" Han added his two cents to the conversation.

"Bottom" Utakata spoke in monotone.

I glared at them.

They all should be glad that I didn't carry a chainsaw around for a hobby, because the idea seemed very inviting this moment.

Have you noticed that gossip travels faster than shit through a goose?

I'd spent the better part of the night praying to every higher power to make my life less of a hell, but it clearly wasn't happening. So I was likely to believe that gods didn't exist. Either that or they were fucking sadists.

Anyhow, my life became ten thousand times worse the minute I stepped out of Gaara's car.

I should've guessed that something like this would happen. Instantly the temperature fell by twenty degrees as I felt a million pairs of eyes turn to look at me.

Gaara must've felt it too because suddenly he was pulling me and sprinting towards the school building and the entire girl population was chasing me.

And it wasn't the _'Have my babies, Naruto!' _type of girls that were chasing, no it had to be the _'We'll throw your balls in the shredder' _kind.

Two words would describe the situation very well.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Apparently, the story of our marriage-slash-project thing had spread faster than I could've imagined. I bet someone had alerted the entire female population on some Sasuke Uchiha fanclub page on Facebook.

#NarutoUzumakiPotentialEnemy must be trending like crazy.

Anyhow, after losing ten kilos, I found myself trudging towards my locker. My hair was a mess and my shirt was untucked with a few buttons missing.

Who ever said girls were gentle? They were fucking cannibals.

I opened my locker and felt a gaze on me.

"Do. Not. Say. A. Word." I growled while Sasuke smirked. Asshole.

"This is your fault." I shut my locker with a bang and turned to face the raven haired boy, who was leaning against the lockers.

"You look like you got eaten by a bunch of piranhas."

"You can say that again. This is all your fault." I repeated.

"My fault that you have a microphone for what you call a mouth?"

"Hey, it's not like I told anyone! I bet you went and blabbered it to one of your fangirls!"

The possibility of that happening was almost zero, maybe even negative. Uchiha barely grunted, let alone speak to any girl in the school.

"I'm not an idiot, while you…well that is questionable."

"Bastard. Now because of this, my life, if it wasn't enough of a hell, just became a billion times worse. Your fanclub will prey on anything that breathes within your five mile radius." I spoke while walking towards our classroom.

Sasuke just smirked.

"You're enjoying this very much, aren't you?"

"Of course." That prick.

We made our way to the class.

And guess who we found there.

Hatake Kakashi.

Surprise Surprise.

Sasuke and I froze in the doorway.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Please join us, will you?" Kakashi said, his eyes glinting.

I suddenly felt sick.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke spat out, without moving from his spot.

"That's because I'm your homeroom teacher." He smiled.

My eyes threatened to pop out of my sockets.

"Our what?" I croaked.

"Your homeroom teacher." Kakashi repeated. "And if you two don't mind, let's try to get this thing done before my arthritis kicks in."

Growling, I entered and took my seat. Sasuke did the same and sat a few seats before me.

We waited till everyone filed in, each one of them surprised at the change of teachers. I still preferred Iruka, who was our previous homeroom teacher.

"Now that we've all gathered, I'd like to begin. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Some of you may remember me from your Sociology class last year. I've been told to teach this batch now. Don't annoy me and I'll return the favor. Now, that we've got the formalities out of the way, I'd like to give you all your first assignment."

The class groaned in unison.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'd find it…interesting." He said, looking at me and Sasuke triumphantly.

When Kakashi had finally finished the whole load of bull about you-can-get-to-know-each-other talk, there was dead silence until-

"WHAT?!" As expected, someone screamed from the back of the class.

"Yes, Mr. Inuzuka, do you have a problem?" Kakashi turned to face the brown-haired boy.

Inuzuka Kiba, got up.

"HELL YES! Why do we have to do this shit? Isn't that only with Fox Face and Ice Princess over there?" He pointed in our direction.

"An excellent point, Mr. Inuzuka. But you see, this project accounts for 40% of your grade. If you're not willing to do it, you may choose to do so-"

"It'd been nice if _we'd _been given that choice." I snapped.

Kakashi ignored me.

"As I stated, you may choose not to participate in this project, but in that case you'd be losing out on 40% of your grade which straight away takes you to a D minus."

Kiba mumbled something about teachers being a pain in the ass but nevertheless, he sat down and nodded his head in agreement.

"So any other problems?" He asked.

"Yes sir, who are we paired up with?" Another boy asked.

"Yes, I have paired all of you together with another person. The pairings have been done by chit picking so they're completely random. Well, most of them anyway." His eyes (or eye) found me and I snorted.

Kakashi was really climbing up my list of people-to-kill really fast. He was third in position, after Jiraiya and Sasuke.

Kakashi began reading the names of the list.

Shikamaru – Ino

Lee – Sakura

Neji – Gaara

Kiba – Hinata

And obviously, me and Sasuke.

"Okay, now that you all know who you're paired up with, I'm going to hand you all your first assignment."

My eyes narrowed as he picked up a folder.

"Each one of you will receive a folder with the names of your partner written on it. Each folder contains questionnaires that you and your partner need to sit together and fill. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now" He said, his tone warning. "You all will submit these folders to me day after tomorrow. However, if you fail to complete the assignment-" He stared at me and Sasuke. "-There will be consequences."

With that, he handed out the folders to everyone. I got mine and I stared at the name scribbled on it.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

My stomach flipped uncomfortably, as I read his name in my mind.

"With that, the class is dismissed." He announced and the classroom was filled with the sounds of chairs getting dragged and feet shuffling.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**So how was it? I tried to make this chapter longer than my last one. What do you guys think about the assignment? What would Naruto and Sasuke do? And what secrets would they unveil? And just what are these consequences that Kakashi talked about? Review and find out! Thank you my lovely readers, I'm keeping up with my promise of posting regularly. Reviews really motivate me, so please be sweethearts and support me. *hugs everyone***


End file.
